Conquistadora y conquistada
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ligero AU en que Konata tiene la ambición de tener tantas novias como le es posible hasta que acaba por conocer a Kagami, y entonces se decide a tenerla con ayuda de Yutaka, aunque Kagami se resista con todas sus fuerzas al pensar que Konata está enamorada únicamente de su prima. Oneshot con el primer YukaKonaKaga de la historia (o eso creo :p).


**Advertencia:** ¡Las locuras que pueden inspirarnos en un determinado momento! Ustedes sabrán en breve de qué hablo, si es que no leyeron el summary. Lucky Star es de Yoshimizu.

 **Conquistadora y conquistada**

En el sofá se encontraban dos chicas jóvenes que sacaban un resumen de lo que habían hecho en las últimas semanas, mismas desde que la mayor se había puesto a sí misma un reto bastante audaz, pero que de alguna forma lo había hecho bastante bien: Konata se había formulado el conquistar y besar a todas las chicas que le fuesen posibles antes de que llegase al día de al graduación, y Yutaka anotaba en un cuadernillo el nombre de todas las chicas que Konata conquistaba cual napoleónica casanova femenina.

-¿Cuántas novias de las que he tenido hasta ahora he besado, Yu-chan?- pregunta Konata al levantarse del sofá.

-Pueeees...- Yutaka abre el cuadernillo y saca rápidamente la cuenta de todos los nombres anotados- Pues ya llevas 24, onee-chan.

-Y también dime una cosa- Konata vuelve a sentarse y pasa un brazo alrededor de su prima- ¿Tú estás en la lista?

-Pues no. A mí nunca me has besado, onee-chan, y me pediste que también fuera tu novia esta mañ...

Konata atrapa el rostro de su prima y la besa con bastante pasión. Yutaka sentía la lengua de Konata bailar alegremente dentro de su boca, y curiosamente le correspondió y la abraza mientras duraba aquel beso. Al ambas separarse, Yutaka estaba completamente roja pero sonriente, mientras Konata la ayuda a erguirse otra vez.

-Ya está resuelto, ahora anota que he besado a 25- Yutaka obedece y, con un intenso rubor en las mejillas, anota su propio nombre en el cuadernillo-. Ya no puedo esperar para encontrarme a mí próxima conquista y hacerla derretirse ante el fuego de mis labios.

-Y yo quiero estar ahí para ver cómo lo haces, onee-chan- Yutaka se abraza a su prima y le pone ojos de cachorrito para convencerla.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Si ser kawaii fuera un crimen, nada te salvaría de estar presa para siempre.

-Pero yo no hice nada malo- se queja Yutaka, empezando a asustarse-. Yo no quiero ir a la cárcel, onee-chan ¡Diles que soy inocente, yo soy inocente!- se vuelve a abrazar a su prima mientras llora de miedo.

Konata empieza a reírse y le da unas palmaditas a Yutaka hasta que la logra calmar y le explica lo que en realidad quería decirle, y luego de eso se van a sus respectivas habitaciones para preparar todo para lo que tenían tenían pensado hacer al otro día, no sin antes besarse otra vez por pedido de Yutaka.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-A ver, a ver... ¿A qué chica conquistaré hoy?

-Pues no lo sé- opina Yutaka caminando al lado de su prima-. Aquí hay muchas chicas que podrías seducir, onee-chan...

-Es curioso que el día de hoy cuentes con tan buen ojo, prima- Konata mira a un grupo de chicas que entra en un salón y se plantea la posibilidad de conquistarlas a todas al mismo tiempo-. Eres tan perceptiva como moe, y con eso quiero decir que eres muuuuuy perceptiva.

-¿Eh?

Konata empieza su rumbo al interior de aquel salón, cuando casi choca con otra chica que estaba saliendo de ese mismo salón. La chica tenía el cabello de color lila atado en dos coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza y tenía aspecto de ser muy seria. Miró con reproche a Konata por casi chocarla de aquella manera irreflexiva, mientras que la otaku miraba a aquella chica con la boca abierta, como una niña pequeña que se encuentra una muñeca nueva, muy bonita y bien equipada.

-¡Fíjate bien por dónde andas! ¡Es peligroso andar por ahí de esa manera, le podrías hacer daño a alguien o a ti misma!- empieza a regañar esa chica, pero Konata apenas escuchaba el sermón porque sólo podía estar pendiente de su rostro.

Yutaka se queda un rato rezagada, esperando a que aquella chica dejara de regañar a su prima y se fuera, y cuando eso pasa, va directamente a cerciorarse que su prima estuviera bien.

-¿Quién es la que casi choco, Yu-chan?- pregunta Konata apenas recobra el sentido.

-Ella es Hiiragi Kagami-senpai, es miembro del consejo estudiantil y también es una de las mejores estudiantes de su salón, onee-chan- responde Yutaka sacando su cuaderno donde tenía también varios nombres de potenciales futuras novias para su prima.

-Tiene que ser mía- dice para sí misma Konata, aunque Yutaka la escucha bien-. Ella será mi próxima novia. Se le nota por encima que es la típica chica tsundere, mi personalidad favorita en el MMORPG. De todas las novias que he tenido hasta ahora (incluyéndote, Yu-chan) no he logrado tener, y mucho menos besar a una tsundere. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conquistarla...

-Tienes mi apoyo, onee-chan.

Y así, olvidando completamente el plan anterior de conquistar aquel grupo de chicas que habían visto, Konata y Yutaka pasan todo el día en la escuela estudiando... planes para conquistar a Kagami, aunque Konata no olvidó saludar a varias de sus demás novias que estudiaban en el mismo salón que ella. Konata tenía entre ceja y ceja su misión, al punto que no se durmió en toda la clase, para sorpresa de todo el salón.

* * *

 **Hora de receso**

Kagami salía tranquilamente rumbo a la cafetería para comer, cuando Konata se le aparece. La otaku ya tenía un plan inicial para la conquista de la tsundere.

-Erm... Hola, quiero disculparme por mi descuido- dice con tono de niña afligida, como si le atormentara la forma en que se vieron por primera vez-. Realmente espero que no estés molesta conmigo, fue un accidente...

-No hace falta que te disculpes así, a cualquiera le pasa- responde Kagami de manera conciliadora-. Es sólo que estaba preocupada porque las notas de los exámenes estaban llegando tarde, nada más.

-Oh, veo que eres una chica bastante atenta. Debes ser una imagen a seguir para todo tu salón- elogia Konata sin abandonar su porte de niña pequeña para encantar a Kagami.

-No creo llegar tan lejos- Kagami se ruboriza y se rasca una mejilla con nerviosismo-. Por cierto, me llamo Hiiragi Kagami.

-Y-yo me llamo Izumi Konata- se presenta interpretando algo de timidez-, me ha gustado conocerte.

Todo iba bien en darle una buena impresión a Kagami, o al menos así lo veía Konata. Yutaka estaba escondida en un pasillo cercano, tomando notas sobre los progresos que hacía su prima en su nuevo intento de conquista, pero entonces le dan ganas de estornudar y no es capaz de contenerse, por lo que Kagami escucha a Yutaka y se da cuenta que la estaban vigilando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Kagami se asoma y ve a Yutaka, y ésta retrocede nerviosa y resbala- ¿Conoces a esta chica, Konata?

-Oh, sí- salta Konata tratando de ayudar a su prima a levantarse y encubriéndola-. Es mi prima y estudia en primer año, sólo dame un momento- voltea a ver a su prima- ¿Ibas a decirme algo, Yu-chan?

Yutaka empieza a sentirse algo presionada. Konata parecía mirarla con tranquilidad, y Kagami sólo veía la escena entre primas con algo de interés, pero la pequeña pelirroja empieza a sudar frío como si ambas chicas la obligaran a responder de alguna manera que ella no sabía. Empieza a jugar nerviosamente con los dedos, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no desmoronar la imagen de su prima, pero lejos de lograr algo decente para decir, acaba saltando sobre Konata y le da un beso francés por sorpresa. Konata queda estupefacta, mientras Kagami estaba boquiabierta y tenía los ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas.

-¿Tú te besas con tu prima, Konata?- pregunta la tsundere cuando logra recuperar el habla.

-Erm... Creo que eso tiene una explicación...

-¡Ese acto es una muestra flagrante de inmoralidad!- grita Kagami con su rostro bastante enfurecido- ¡Si vuelvo a verte así con tu prima o con alguien más dentro de la escuela o sus terrenos, me aseguraré de que recibas un castigo ejemplar, Izumi Konata!

-Pero...

-¡Ya dije!- y así, Kagami se va con su comida, dando pasos que retumbaban por todo el pasillo.

Konata se quedó viendo un rato cómo Kagami se alejaba, con las pupilas contraídos a su mínima expresión. Yutaka empieza a llorar desconsolada por haber arruinado el plan de su prima.

-¡Buaaaaaah! ¡Lo siento, onee-chan!- ambas se levantan y recojen todo lo que se les hubiera caído- Te dejé muy malparada ante Hiiragi-senpai ¡Lo siento muchooooo!

-No pasa nada, Yu-chan- la pelirroja no sabía si Konata realmente quería dejar pasar aquel error o si estaba muy enfadada con ella por besarla ante Kagami-. Parece que he conseguido un nuevo recurso bastante interesante- Konata sonría de forma maliciosa, señal de que tenía nuevas estrategias en mente-. Estoy segura que reaccionó de esa manera porque le dio celos que me besaras, Yu-chan. De ahora en adelante tendré que hacerle insinuaciones para conquistarla poco a poco, aunque ese castigo me obligará a cortar con mis demás novias- empieza a llorar al estilo anime y mira fijamente a Yutaka-. Por más que sea tsundere y me quiera, Kagami podría hacerme polvo si me encuentra con mis demás novias.

Yutaka retoma su llanto y se abraza a su prima mientras la mira con sus cristalinos y tristes ojos.

-¿También cortarás conmigo, onee-chan?

Konata se queda mirando un rato a Yutaka, la contempla llorando abrazada a ella, y entonces le devuelve el abrazo y le revuelve un poco el pelo.

-¡Claro que no romperé contigo! Entre todas, tú eres hasta ahora mi novia favorita, y además serás precisamente tú quién me ayudará a conquistar a Kagamin. Así que no temas más, porque igual te sigo defendiendo. Eres tan leal como loli, Yu-chan, y con eso quiero decir que eres toda lealtad conmigo ¿Crees que podría despreciarte?- Yutaka se muestra mucho más animada y refuerza el abrazo.

-Gracias, onee-chan. Te quiero mucho.

-Ídem. Ahora tenemos que volver a los salones, las clases van a reiniciar pronto.

Ambas primas se vuelven a separar por las clases y esperaban por el final de éstas para regresar a casa y planear juntas la manera en que Kagami podría caer ante Konata.

* * *

 **Días después**

El único resultado evidente de las siguientes movidas de Konata era que Kagami se mostraba cada vez más malhumorada, especialmente cuando Konata estaba cerca. Konata veía muy bien ese resultado, tanto así al punto que casi consideraba un chiste aquel error de parte de Yutaka cuando saltó a besarla. Sin embargo no todo era positivo para la otaku, pues le fue un trago muy difícil de pasar el romper con todas sus novias (excepto Yutaka), tanto que incluso estuvo a punto de lamentarse con un grito cuando cortó con la última de su lista. Romper con tantas chicas en sólo un día fue para Konata como si hubiese agarrado toda su colección de anime, manga, doujinshi, cosplays, videojuegos y hasta su PC, los hubiese amontonado en el jardín y prendido fuego ella misma. Después de eso se dejó caer en el suelo donde la encontraría Yutaka más tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí, onee-chan? Te estuve buscando, ya se pasó la hora de la salida.

-Ahorita no, Yu-chan. Estoy muerta.

-¿Muerta?- Yutaka empieza a llorar y se lanza encima de su prima para abrazarla- ¡No estés muerta, onee-chan! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero no quiero que me dejes!

-Podrías empezar por no gritar en mi oreja- Yutaka deja de llorar y se baja de Konata para permitirle levantarse-. Más me vale que esta conquista sea un éxito. Jamás he pensado en la posibilidad de cortar con casi todas mis chicas sólo para conquistar a una, esto debe ser un éxito o no valdrá la pena.

-Te vas a esforzar mucho en conquistar a Hiiragi-senpai, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí. He decidido que ella será mi mayor conquista, y así será o dejaré de llamarme Izumi Konata...

-¿Estás muy enamorada de Hiiragi-senpai?- Konata se siente algo sorprendida por aquella pregunta de Yutaka.

-¿Enamorada yo? Pero si hasta ahora le he dado una buena porción de amor a todas mis novias ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Kagamin me obsesione de esta forma?

Yutaka no responde. Konata se queda un rato pensando en cómo podía ser que una persona pudiera enamorarse tanto de una sola persona a la vez, y es entonces cuando concluye que durante ese semestre había leído demasiados mangas de tipo harem. Konata se da cuenta entonces que realmente no se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que hizo si hubiese tenido enfrente a una chica ordinaria, o al menos jamás había visto la necesidad de hacer eso ante ninguna de sus anteriores novias. Estaba realmente enamorada. Yutaka parecía haber pensado lo mismo que su prima, pues Konata la encuentra llorando y con sus manitas apretadas contra su pecho.

-¿Acaso me abandonarás, onee-chan, para poder tener a Hiiragi-senpai?- Yutaka aspira fuertemente con la nariz un par de veces antes de continuar- Yo también te amo, onee-chan, y me dolería si me dejas también.

-Vamos, Yu-chan, no creo que haga falta que llores. No te voy a dejar tan fácil como a las demás- dice de forma algo apresurada para que Yutaka dejara de llorar-. Aunque es verdad que no me había planteado que me había enamorado intensamente de la señorita tsundere, hasta ahora sólo he pensado en tenerla entre mis muchos éxitos conquistando chicas. Pero ahora es distinto, y de todas maneras te quedarás a mi lado en todo momento- concluye Konata con pose de triunfo, y Yutaka se le abraza muy feliz.

Lo que quedaba por hacer era irse de allí las dos juntas para comprar los ingredientes de la cena, y se irían algo apuradas cuando Konata se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho para las dos. Ahora que Konata estaba casi libre, estaba decidida más que nunca a hacer caer a Kagami ante sus pies en la próxima oportunidad.

* * *

 **Días después (otra vez)**

A cada paso habían señales de que a Kagami realmente se le hacía agua la boca cuando veía a Konata, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaba para mantenerse dura y no caer ante Konata. La otaku intenta todo lo que se le había ocurrido, pero Kagami se aferraba con todo a su imagen de chica correcta que no toleraba que alguien saliera con su propia pariente, por lo que incluso le impuso a Konata algún castigo en un par de ocasiones, aunque a Yutaka no le hizo nada al pensar que ella era una chica inocente que estaba siendo muy mal influenciada por Konata. Aún así, Yutaka hizo lo posible para ayudar a Konata a sobrellevar sus castigos, e incluso se ofreció a cumplir uno de los castigos para que su prima descansara.

-Esa tsundere no cae. Es un hueso bastante duro de roer- dice Konata en el techo de la escuela, naturalmente acompañada de Yutaka-. Pero no me voy a rendir, le haré ver a Kagamin que será mejor si se deja derretir cuando me ve.

-Sí, onee-chan.

Ambas chicas estaban comiendo juntas aprovechando la hora que tenían libre. Puede que el área estuviera prohibida, pero Konata era una especialista para ignorar las prohibiciones. Yutaka se acerca a Konata y le da un bocado de su propia comida. Konata acepta y también le da de comer en la boca a su prima, y se siente muy divertida por lo contenta que se notaba su prima al estar en esa situación. No había manera de cansarse de ver a Yutaka sonriente.

-¿Sabes, Yu-chan? Eres tan apegada a mí como loli, y con eso quiero decir que eres muuuuuuuuuy apegada, pero eso es algo bueno- opina Konata una vez que termina con su comida.

Justo cuando había sonado la campana, Konata y Yutaka recogen sus cosas y se regresan a sus salones corriendo, pero Yutaka logra encontrar algo bastante interesante que la hace detenerse y llama a Konata (que se le había adelantado varios metros en la carrera) para que también leyera. Konata se regresa y ve lo que Yutaka quería mostrarle.

-¿Un viaje a la playa mañana? ¿Y porqué no anunciaron eso antes? Hay que ver que los profesores están muy flojos últimamente...

-Onee-chan, el viaje en la playa significa que tendrás una nueva oportunidad para conquistar a Hiiragi-senpai- señala Yutaka muy entusiasmada por ese hecho.

-¡Es verdad! Eres tan genial como apachurrable, Yu-chan, y con eso digo que eres super genial.

Yutaka se siente muy agradecida por ese cumplido y se lanza para besar a Konata, y luego continúan corriendo a sus respectivos salones, temerosas de recibir fuertes regaños.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Konata y Yutaka se habían levantado bastante temprano (Yutaka durmió con su prima para asegurarse que ambas madrugaran, además que había querido eso desde que se convirtió en la última novia de Konata), se bañaron juntas para no desperdiciar tiempo (Yutaka casi se muere de una hemorragia nasal cuando veía a Konata lavando su cuerpo), cocinaron algunas cosas deliciosas que a Konata se le había ocurrido, prepararon todo el equipo de playa y algunos juguetes también, se pusieron sus mejores trajes de baño por debajo de la ropa y ya estaban listas para ir a la escuela, y de allí rumbo a la playa.

-¡Ya estamos listas! ¡Hiiragi Kagami-sama, el día de hoy serás mía, tenlo por seguro!- Yutaka aplaude a su prima.

Konata se asegura de haber cerrado bien la puerta de la casa antes de empezar el viaje más importante en varios años para Konata. Ni siquiera en sus anteriores viajes al comiket se había emocionado tanto, y la compañía de Yutaka le ofrecía una buena dosis de confianza. Ya veía a Kagami besándola para ese mismo día.

* * *

 **Playa**

-¡Qué bonito! Mira esas olas, onee-chan...

Yutaka no tardó nada en quitarse la ropa y quedar en su traje de baño (que la hacía parecer todavía más infantil de lo que ya parecía), sale de inmediato y se queda contemplando el oleaje. Konata se tarda un poco más para salir al exterior con su famoso bañador escolar y se va corriendo para buscar a Kagami, obviamente seguida de cerca por Yutaka.

-¡KAGAMI-SAMAAAAAA! ¡Adivina quién vino!- Konata se detiene de golpe enfrente de Kagami, quien en ese momento estaba sentada en la arena comiendo un helado.

-¿Vienes a molestarme otra vez con tu incesto? A mí no me importa lo que hagas, pero ya deja a tu prima en paz...

-Pero eso significa que sí te importa- corta Konata, para gran sorpresa de la tsundere.

-¡B-baka! Lo que q-quiero decir es que dejes a tu prima en paz y te vayas con... ¡Demonios! ¿Ves lo que me haces decir?- Kagami se pone completamente roja y casi deja caer su helado sobre el bikini que tenía puesto.

-Puedes dejar caer tu helado con toda confianza, Kagamin. Yo misma te limpiaré donde te caiga el helado...

Kagami se sonroja todavía más y se aleja de allí sin decir nada, echando humo como si su cabeza estuviera hirviendo desde adentro. Konata no supo en ese momento si eso era porque se sentía avergonzada o si se le había ido la mano. La enana otaku se queda un rato viendo a Kagami alejarse, mira con todo detalle el bikini y piensa que podría haber elegido uno más sexy. Yutaka aparece toda cubierta de helado y con dos conos sobre su cabeza.

-Onee-chan, se me cayeron dos helados encima al mismo tiempo, ¿me ayudas a limpiarme?- a Konata le sale una gota en la cabeza porque sabía que su prima había escuchado lo que le había dicho a Kagami, y por eso se había tirado el helado a propósito.

-De acuerdo, Yu-chan. Sólo no te rías muy fuerte cuando te limpie donde te haga cosquillas.

-¡De acuerdo!

* * *

 **Dos horas más tarde**

Konata no tuvo suerte en encontrar nuevamente a Kagami. Tal vez se escondió de ella, o se alejó lo suficiente para que Konata se cansara de buscarla, pero eso no pasaba por la cabeza de la otaku, aunque en ese momento se divertía con Yutaka (después de "limpiarla" tuvo que llevarla a las duchas para quitarle todo rastro de dulce y helado). Llevaban varios salvavidas inflables y estaban a punto de nadar. Yutaka se muestra algo nerviosa porque no sabía nadar, así que Konata se lanza sola al agua y nada un rato haciendo piruetas y esas cosas, cuando de pronto sufre de un calambre que hace que se empiece a hundir.

-¡Socorro! No puedo nadar... me dio un calambre- Konata empieza a dar manotazos al agua para demostrar la emergencia, a lo que la asustada Yutaka lanza todos los salvavidas que tenía, pero Konata no logra asirse a ninguno- ¡ME AHOGOOOOOOOO!

-¡ONEE-CHAN!- Yutaka empieza a llorar y se siente impotente por no saber nadar, cuando alguien pasa a su lado corriendo y se lanza al agua con la velocidad de un rayo- ¿Hiiragi-senpai?

Kagami nada todo lo rápido que es capaz y alcanza a Konata y la acerca a un salvavidas para así sacarla del agua. Una vez en arena firme (no cabe el término de tierra firme XD) Kagami acuesta a Konata que parecía que estaba inconsciente, le toma el pulso y revisa su respiración para asegurarse que estaba bien. Yutaka se pone a su lado, muy preocupada por la suerte de su querida prima.

-¿Onee-chan está viva?

-Sí lo está, no te preocupes- dice algo agitada Kagami pero traga grueso antes de decir algo más-. parece que Konata requerirá respiración artificial porque le ha entrado agua en los pulmones...- Kagami se alarma un poco porque Yutaka parecía que se preparaba para darle respiración boca a boca a su prima, así que la detiene- No hace falta que lo hagas. Sólo debemos buscar a un profesor y...

-¡Pero onee-chan está mal y no hay nadie cerca!- protesta la pelirroja en medio de lágrimas que se volvían a asomar- Debemos salvarla nosotras aquí y ahora, senpai.

Kagami iba a objetar, se ruborizó al saber lo que significaba darle respiración de forma directa a Konata, y por un momento empezó a dudar que realmente Yutaka fuera tan inocente como aparentaba. La pequeña pelirroja presiona sobre su prima para obligarla a escupir toda el agua que había tragado, pero rápidamente entra en pánico y sus intentos eran cada vez menos efectivos. A Kagami no le queda de otra que hacer a un lado su orgullo y darle a Konata el beso de la vida.

Konata aún no se despertaba, pero Kagami tampoco esperaba lograrlo a la primera, así que con la cabeza más fría posible continuó mientras Yutaka seguía gimoteando a un lado. Finalmente Konata abre los ojos y tose enérgicamente el agua que se había tragado, para alivio de las otras dos chicas.

-Cof, cof... Yu-chan, para la próxima te tendré que enseñar a dar en el blanco cuando lances cosas...

-¡Onee-chaaaaan!- Yutaka se lanza y abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Konata y le da besos en toda la cara- ¡Me preocupé y me asusté mucho!

-Tranquila... cof, cof... Yu-chan. No hay manera que me rinda tan fácilmente y me muera... ¿Kagamin?- Konata se da cuenta de la presencia de la tsundere, y en cierto modo le avergonzaba que la viera inconsciente en la arena.

Kagami se queda muda al darse cuenta que se había descubierto voluntariamente ante Konata y Yutaka. Todo ese tiempo se había estado escondiendo porque pensaba que la tentación de saltar sobre Konata y tratar de arrebatársela a Yutaka le ganaba la voluntad, cosa que pensaba que estaba mal porque no quería que la pelirroja saliera mal de ninguna manera, y además le avergonzaba ser sincera con lo que sentía por Konata, pues pensaba que eso estaba mal y nunca había tenido un sentimiento semejante. Desde que Konata se había intentado volver a presentar, Kagami había empezado a sentir cierta fascinación hacia aquella enana, y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si quería que fueran amigas cuando había aparecido Yutaka y besó de esa forma repentina a Konata, y desde entonces se sentía muy enfadada cada vez que la veía. Al principio pensaba que la escandalizaba el verla en un acto de inmoralidad con una familiar dentro de la escuela, pero también se enfadaba cuando veía a Konata haciendo cualquier otra cosa. No podía ser amor, Kagami se negaba con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad, aunque esta vez no le importó cuando Konata se ahogaba cerca de la orilla de la playa. Algo le había impulsado a salvar a esa enana incestuosa y contraria a la moral, e incluso se atrevió a darle respiración boca a boca, pero todavía no quería aceptar ese molesto sentimiento que la golpeaba cada vez que la veía.

-¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias!- Konata hace una reverencia exagerada que hace que Kagami se apenara más de lo que ya estaba (si es que era posible)- Me has salvado la vida. Haré lo que sea que me pidas, Kagami-sama...

-¡No me llames de esa manera! Es muy vergonzoso que me llamen "Kagami-sama"- por un momento se pone a jugar con sus dedos antes de empezar a formular la petición que le concedía Konata-. Ahora quiero que dejes el acoso sexual con tu prima.

-Lo siento, pero eso es imposible- corta Konata, dejando a la tsundere perpleja y algo decepcionada-. Solo mira a Yu-chan- Yutaka muestra sus ojitos de cachorro a Kagami, logrando conmoverla rápidamente-, sería un crimen decirle que no, o cortar con una carita así.

Kagami trataba de disimular su desilusión, pero fracasó de manera decepcionante. Por un momento pensaba que Konata realmente estaba enamorada de Yutaka, y entonces le duele el pecho y piensa en porqué no sentía lo mismo por ella, y esta vez no se molestó en apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. El labio inferior le temblaba, quería gritar de frustración y expresar su enojo por no ser otra cosa que un juguete para Konata, un blanco para ser molestada por Konata cada vez que la veía. Kagami aprieta su puño y empieza a hacerse daño en la palma por la fuerza que estaba imprimiendo.

Konata nota sin falta que Kagami empezaba a aceptar en silencio que sí le gustaba Konata, y es entonces que ve su mejor oportunidad para hacer que lo dijera, así que toma la mano que tenía cerrada y la cubre con sus dos manos. Kagami se ruboriza y ve directamente a los ojos de Konata.

-Todavía puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, y tú sabes qué quieres pedirme- dice Konata con una muestra de elocuencia digna de incluir en leyendas.

El labio de Kagami tiembla de forma aún más evidente. Quería que Konata fuera de ella, su cabeza se estaba perdiendo en esa obsesión negada, pero no podía sencillamente decirlo o se arriesgaría a iniciar un gran problema entre Yutaka y Konata. Nota la calidez que las manos de Konata le transmitían, y entonces afloja su mano y se deja llenar de esa calidez para armarse de valor para decir lo que realmente quería sin temor y sin ocasionar problemas. Yutaka se pone detrás de Kagami y la empuja, haciendo que la tsundere acabara cayendo de Konata, y de allí ambas se besan antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta. Kagami se separa rápidamente, muy roja, y mira nerviosa a otra dirección y ve a Yutaka muy sonriente, cosa que la extraña de sobremanera.

-No es lo que esperaba, Yu-chan, pero good job- Konata alza su pulgar y Kagami voltea a verla aún más perpleja-. Kagamin, estabas tardando mucho en pedir que te besara...

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería que me besaras?- pregunta Kagami poniéndose a la defensiva, pero tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que Yutaka y Konata no estaban disgustadas, enojadas, ni siquiera sorprendidas- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Creí que Yu-chan...?

-Ya tenemos un montón de días tratando que fueras de onee-chan, Hiiragi-senpai- responde Yutaka con gran franqueza y muy sonriente- ¿Usted pensaba que yo era celosa? Yo amo a onee-chan, pero también me gusta verla besando a otras chicas, aunque eso no sea del todo normal...

-¿Todo esto era para tu gusto?

-Nop, era para el mío- Konata se abraza por detrás a Kagami y sonríe de oreja a oreja-. Desde la primera vez que te vi ya me estabas fascinando bastante, y me dije entonces que te haría mía a como diera lugar- Kagami siente que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que veía la posibilidad que Konata lo notara, pero no hizo nada para que la soltara-. Gracias a Yutaka me dí cuenta que me había enamorado de verdad de ti, e incluso me impuse a mí misma romper con mis demás novias para dedicarme de lleno a tenerte...

-¡Espera un minuto!- Kagami se suelta del abrazo de Konata y la mira bastante escandalizada, casi aterrada- ¿Tenías a _otras_ contigo?

-¡Onee-chan tenía 25 novias contándome!- revela Yutaka con una enorme sonrisa, pero Kagami no ve eso como nada para lo cual alegrarse en absoluto.

-¿Qué clase de chica eres tú, Konata?

-La única en mi clase. Pero por ti he llegado a renunciar a todas, excepto a Yutaka- Kagami se vuelve a ruborizar y mira fijamente los ojos verdes de Konata-. Una vez más te lo digo, si tienes algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, solo debes pedírmelo...

-¿E-en serio?- las dos primas asienten al mismo tiempo- Y-yo...- aún Kagami estaba enojada con Konata, y con mayor razón al darse cuenta de qué clase de vida tenía Konata hasta hacía poco tiempo, pero ese deseo parecía ser más fuerte. No podía soportar más no decirle a Konata lo que sentía, pues cada vez que la veía le saltaba el corazón con tanta fuerza que a veces era doloroso- Yo quiero... Que no andes saliendo por ahí con cuanta chica te encuentres en tu camino... Pa-para eso... quisiera...- Konata y Yutaka permanecían quietas en sus lugares- Q-quiero s-salir... c-contigo, Konat-ta...

-Eso sí lo puedo hacer- Konata toma el rostro de Kagami y le da un beso que parecía único entre todos los demás que hubiese tenido antes. Yutaka aplaude muy contenta y Konata y Kagami se separan un momento para verse a los ojos-. Eres una chica muy interesante, tan interesante como tsundere...

-¡No me digas tsundere!- a pesar de ese enoja que logra resurgir, Kagami en realidad se sentía feliz de ver que Konata le había besado- Sólo espero que no estés otra vez presumiendo usando a tu propia prima, eso no se ve para nada bien...

-Eso tiene su solución, y de todas formas Yutaka se siente más confiada cuando no hay gente alrededor- Konata abraza a Kagami y Yutaka a la vez-. Les daré lo mejor de mí a las dos, y te prometo, Kagamin, que por ti no seduciré a nadie más, sólo a ti y a Yu-chan.

-Pero como te dije, no lo andes presumiendo.

-Trato hecho.

* * *

 **Casa de Konata**

Las primas regresan con todas sus cosas y empiezan a dar brincos de aquí a allá, muy satisfechas de haber logrado que Kagami cayera finalmente ante Konata.

-¡Yu-chan, es hora de bailar, así que pon música!

-¡A la orden! ¿Pero cuál música pongo, onee-chan?- pregunta Yutaka empezando a buscar entre los discos que había al lado del reproductor.

-Esta tarde es muy especial, así que pon el _Hare Hare Yukai_. Bailaremos toda la tarde.

Yutaka pone el tema indicado y las dos bailan muy contentas hasta que escuchan a alguien tocando el timbre de la casa. Pausan la música y Konata se dirige a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Era Kagami, más roja que la sangre y vestida con una ropa bastante sencilla y algo ligera, que ante los ojos de Konata sólo significaba una cosa: Kagami estaba vestida para ella.

-B-buenas tardes- Kagami tenía problemas para mantener la vista en Konata-. V-vine aquí para visitarte y...

-¡Pues entra! Eres bienvenida a mi nido- toma por una mano a Kagami y la hace entrar y la guía hasta la sala-. Mira quién vino, Yu-chan.

-Hola, senpai. Me alegro de verla venir para ver a onee-chan.

-Sí, claro- Kagami mira alrededor, muy tímida para decir nada más, aunque sabía muy bien que había venido para estar un rato con Konata, en vista que se había antojado de sentir sus labios otra vez-. Verán, lo que pasa es que vine para...

Konata no la deja continuar. La besa con pasión y se abraza con ganas a Kagami, y ella le corresponde el abrazo. El beso duraría durante casi dos minutos, y no dura más porque ambas se tienen que separar por su necesidad de aire. Kagami lograría recobrar el aliento, pero Konata no tiene esa suerte porque Yutaka sin previo aviso le salta encima para también besarla. A Kagami le sale una gota en la cabeza y ve de principio a fin el beso entre Yutaka y Konata. Sólo había algo en ese momento que le rondaba por la cabeza.

- _"Lo que acabo de aceptar... Ojalá me pueda adaptar realmente a esto, aunque mi deber como miembro de consejo estudiantil me diga que esto está mal..."_

-Vamos, Kagamin. Ven y baila con nosotras- invita de pronto Konata tomando a la mencionada de una mano-. Yu-chan y yo estábamos por celebrar que finalmente me aceptaras, y creo que será aún mejor contigo a nuestro lado.

-P-pero no se me da muy bien bailar...- Konata y Yutaka se echan a reír.

-Eso no importa, en el camino te enseñamos. Sólo confía en nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagami traga grueso y finalmente acepta. Acabaría pasándolo mejor de lo que esperaba. No es que a Kagami le hiciera gracia ser "una" de las dos chicas que se agarren de un brazo de Konata, pero la otaku le hacía ver que ella no lo veía de forma. Konata sentía una auténtica atracción, no ningún juego ni nada parecido, y Kagami supuso que eso sería suficiente para soportar la extraña relación que habían empezado a tener.

 **Fin**

* * *

Apuesto que muchos de ustedes jamás soñaron con leer algo así XD. Supongo que quienes estuvieron más cerca (para escribirlo en español) fueron Tsukumiyomi y Konakona000, pero he logrado adelantarme, algún día leeré otra pareja o trío bastante extraña, incluso inédita, lo sé desde el fondo de mi alma XD. Esta es la historia 89, aún faltan 11 para aplicar el proyecto que tengo en mente, pero no se los diré aún :p

Hasta otra


End file.
